Blind
by L.L Stewart
Summary: Rewrite of Season Four Btvs. Crossover with Season 1 of Ats. When Buffy's world comes crashing down on her, someone comes to her aid. But what happens when his reappearnce makes matters worse.
1. Chapter one

Title: Blind

Author: Leanne

Email: or leapg2003yahoo.ca

Feedback: Of course, I'd love to know what you think

Timeline: Rewrite of Season Four Btvs. Crossover with Season 1 of Ats

Characters: Angel, Buffy, Dawn, Faith, Giles, Riley, Xander Joyce, Darla, Drucilla ,Spike, Tara, Angelus, Cordellia, Lilah , Wes, Gunn

Genres: Angst, Romance, Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: B/A characters belong to Joss! Etc…

Pairings: B/A, B/R

Dedication: To Laura and Tiffany who have wanted me to update this for a long time now. Hope you like the revisions and thanks guys for loving this story!

Thanks to my wonderful beta, Zo!

I just revised this since it was one of my very first fics, please tell me what you think!

**Chapter one**

Everything felt like it was fading like her life was falling apart. Being the slayer couldn't help her now. Nothing could. She fidgeted awkwardly on her small bed and glanced toward the clock on her nightstand.

'Had it already been almost four hours since she had seen Angel' Her stomach knotted. How could she be thinking of him right now? Riley needed her and she needed to find him. The pained look on Riley's face tore at her heart as she remembered his reaction when she told him about Forest, how Adam had killed him. It had been two hours since he left. His rage was unnoticed as his fled from her room.

Sorrow filled her hazel eyes and she stood, grabbing her jacket off the bed she left the room.

The dorm was loud and the students were rowdy with anticipation of the upcoming Christmas holiday, she cringed at the thought of it. She wasn't ready for Christmas, especially with everything happening, her relationship with Riley, Angel, Adam, Her mother.

Her breath hitched as her mind shifted to her mother. She needed to make sure her mother was alright. After finding out about her mother's headaches, she was now watchful over everything her mother did. It was like their roles had been reversed and Buffy was now the responsible one.

It was windy and chilly and Buffy wrapped her jacket around herself tighter and headed towards her mother's place.

He knew he should not be there, that he should leave, but he could not, he needed to talk to her more. He wanted to apologize for hurting her. He turned down Revello drive and headed to the slayer's home.

She smiled at the smell of fall. The aroma of frost on the way caught her attention and she realized that it had been a lot colder these past few years ever since…since Angel had left. A frown appeared across her features and her head lifted up, her glossy eyes caught a pile of cigarette butts and she scrunched her nose.

"Spike" She hissed, realizing the vampire had been there, earlier. Her head snapped up and she peered towards her mother's home.

She was disappointed to see the lights off, it seemed like no one was home. She reached in her purse and dug for her keys. Stumbling up the stairs, she fell back and her body came into contact with another.

"Geez, couldn't you…" Her eyes fell on deep brown ones and she immediately forgot what she was about to say.

"Buffy." Her eyes grew big and his smile grew wider, his teeth showing slightly.

Her body became limp at the sound of his deep voice. She blinked a few times making sure it was really him. "Angel?"

She wetted her lips, 'Mmm, he looks so handsome in the moonlight.' She thought, blushing slightly she unlocked the door.

"Mom, Dawn?" Her fingers searched for the light switch turning on the living room lamp, her body turned to his.

"I uh…I saw them leave about 20 minutes ago, talking about a movie and dinner."

"Oh"

Angel could hear the disappointment in her voice and he moved closer, "Are you okay?"

Giving him her puppy dog eyes she headed into the kitchen and turned on the kettle, "Tea?"

After taking a seat at the kitchen table he replied, "Sure."

She poured them two mugs and joined him at the table.

He wished he didn't have to feel this way. Awkward, it was only Buffy, his soul mate his one true love. But he did, seeing her across from him brought back memories he needed to forget, them consummating their love, him turning human. Could he really forget something like that? Did he really want too? No, because no one could forget such beauty like hers.

"How's Riley?" He whispered, he needed to stop thinking of her, it could never be and she needed to live a happy normal life.

Sighing, Buffy caught his attention and he moved his chair closer, his foot brushing hers.

"He's a little upset."

"Buffy, I shouldn't have come I'm sorry, I didn't come here earlier to attack him. I just wanted to…"

"Angel its okay he's mad but he'll deal that's not the problem, his friend died today. He's pretty hurt."

Angel frowned and titled his head to look at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Her lips curved into a smile and her fingers reached for his hand. "Can we go in the living room? It's… it's more comfortable there."

"I'm sorry for what I said to you." She said quietly. Angel looked deeply into her green eyes and watched the tears starting to form in them.

He moved closer placing his finger on her lips. "I know I shouldn't have hit you. I'm so sorry Buffy."

She didn't even have to think twice she moved in coming closer to him, inches from his lips. Her breathing increased and he froze. Her warm pink lips pressed against his cool ones and he pulled her closer, his mouth opening wider, his tongue searching for hers. They kissed heavily for a couple of minutes not wanting to let go; finally she pulled away panting heavily.

"I lied to you."

"What? What did you lie to me about?"

She moaned, leaning her head on his shoulder. "About Riley and me."

Confusion covered his features and her fingers brushed over his cheek and down his jaw line.

"I … I don't love him," she said, seeing something out of the corner of her eye, she looked to the door where Riley stood.

"Riley"

& Website Hosting : 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buffy looked from Riley to Angel and then back to Riley. "Oh god, Riley."

She was freaking out. Riley was staring at her with so much rage that she swore that it wouldn't be long before he and Angel started fighting. She had to figure out what she was going to do. She did not want Angel to leave but Riley was there and she did owe him an explanation.

"Buffy." Riley said sternly as he entered the room staring angrily at Angel and moving right beside Buffy wrapping his arm around her possessively.

"I'd better be going, thanks for the coffee Buffy." Angel said his deep brown eyes peered at her lovingly before turning and heading for the door. His eyes fell onto Riley's form and a low growl escaped his lips. "Keep her safe." He turned once more to his ex lover and his brown eyes stopped at mossy ones." I'll call you later beloved."

Buffy watched him leave and she wiggled herself free from Riley's grasp turning to look at him. "Sit, I'll be back."

She rushed out the door and stepped outside, she found him sitting on her steps.

"Angel?" Her small voice startled him out of his thoughts and he shifted his head, their eyes locking.

"Don't worry Buffy I'll be fine, go back, talk to Riley, I'll call you soon."

Tears formed in Buffy's eyes and she joined him on the stairs, leaning in closer to him she wrapped her arms tightly around him. A small grin formed on his lips and he hugged her back.

Placing a small kiss on her forehead, he pulled out of her embrace, she sobbed for what felt like an eternity, and Angel held her close rubbing her back. "I love you."

"I love you too Angel."

He didn't care at that moment that her boyfriend was there, watching them and he pulled her closer to him, pressing his cool lips on hers. The kiss was pure, full of love and pain and his stomach knotted. 'How could he leave her right now, did he really want too? Yes he needed too; she had things she needed to resolve.' Brushing her wet matted hair from her eyes, he kissed her softly once more before walking away from her and into the night.

Buffy entered the house and Riley was sitting staring at his hands not looking up to her.

"He's gone now, right? No more catching you two together." He asked getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

A frown crossed her features and she sighed loudly, "I'm sorry Riley, he just came to see how I was doing, he's gone now."

Riley's angry glare searched her saddened eyes and she tried hard to hold the tears that were forming. "Are you alright, I haven't seen you in a while." She asked walking closer to him and grabbing his hand.

What sounded to be like a small whimper escaped his lips and he pulled away from her, his gaze averting to the door.

"I'm fine, I need to go."

He didn't look at her he just grabbed his jacket angrily and slammed the front door. She watched him go. She never tried to stop him and she never said that she was sorry for what he walked in on. Why, because she wasn't, she was happy Angel had showed up. But how could she let him walk away again when all she wanted him to do was stay, stay forever.

A small smile formed on her puckered lips. After everything calmed down and Adam was destroyed, she was going to have a long talk with Riley. One she should have had a long time ago.

It had been a couple of months now since Adam was destroyed. Her mom wasn't well, they found something more in her head than what they bargained for. Her and Riley were not getting along and the new evil in town, Glory, wasn't making anything easier.

She sighed sitting on the hospital chair Dawn sat next to her, sleeping peacefully. Rubbing her head gently she pulled a quarter out of her pocket and headed to the phone.

Dawn stirred and feeling the absence of her sister, her eyes frantically looked for her. Seeing Buffy standing by the phone, she sighed with relieve. Curious as to whom she was calling she crept slowly behind her.

Buffy fidgeted from foot to foot waiting for someone to answer, finally the answering machine picked up. "Hi, I…umm, my mom she's not any better, I decided to move back home. I'm sure you're busy. I just needed too…I don't know, talk, but maybe later. If you get this please call me at my mom's. I…I love you Angel." She hung up the phone and Dawn spun her around staring intensely at her.

"What are you doing Buffy?" Her sister asked angrily.

"Nothing I was trying to get a hold of someone."

Dawn stared angrily at her sister. "Riley is hurting cause you won't let him in and now I know why." She snapped, her hands going to her hips, an angry scowl crossing her features.

Buffy frowned and walked closer to her placing her hand on Dawn's shoulder. "Dawn it's not like that I..." Buffy sighed watching her sister's anger rise. Dawn ignored her and pushed passed Buffy glaring intensely at the new body standing in front of her.

"You shouldn't be here."

Angel smiled at her and pulled Dawn into his strong grasp hugging her. A smile formed on Buffy's lips and she walked closer to him.

"Angel?"

He gave her a half smile and pulled her into him, hugging both girls tightly, when a doctor came over and told them they could see Joyce.

Buffy looked at Angel, "I need to see her, wait right here." She said, almost afraid that she would come back to find him gone.

Angel smiled at her reassuringly and nodded.

It had been about an hour since Buffy went in to see Joyce and Dawn was still angry. She watched Angel as he sat peacefully on the chair outside of her mother's room. She loved Angel, he had always been protective of her through the years, she always felt comforted by his presence but not now, now she didn't want to be here any more, she just wanted to go and run away from everyone.

Angel looked away finally and opened a magazine, pretending he was interested in the new fashions. Seeing her chance Dawn stood up and quickly ran down and out of the corridor.

Buffy closed the door to her mother's room and her eyes immediately fell on Angel. His nose was deep in a magazine and then he finally looked up at her smiling slightly.

"Buffy, how is she?" He asked, handing her a cup of coffee.

She smiled slightly, grabbed her coat and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Good, tired but good. Where's Dawn?" She asked searching the long hallway.

Angel shrugged and looked towards her and back to the hallway. The last time he had seen her, she was lying across all four chairs waiting for Buffy to come back she had given Angel a small smile before he had dug his nose in the very boring magazine. That's all he could remember. " Uh, she was here a second ago. Maybe she's in the washroom?" He answered and slipped his hand in hers taking her to the reception desk.

They waited for almost a half an hour and there was still no sign of Dawn, finally the young male nurse explained that he had seen Dawn leave. Angel thanked the male and his eyes fell on Buffy's, a small sigh escaped her lips and she hesitated for a second then grabbed his hand entwining his fingers with hers.

"Come with me. Stay with me tonight?" He looked at her with reservation then squeezed her hand following her out the door.

Buffy stopped instantly at the phone booth, tearing her grip from his large hands she dialled her home. Dawn answered and Buffy was relieved, telling her sister she would be home soon, she hung up and started off towards her home.

It was a cold night, the wind grew stronger blowing all around them making Buffy shiver. Angel noticed and pulled off his jacket placing it over her shoulders. They walked in silence towards her house.

Buffy smiled as the warmth of Angel's jacket reminded her of memories of them; their first kiss, him giving her his jacket, her seventeenth birthday. Tears flooded her eyes and he squeezed her hand looking down at her.

"You okay love?"

She nodded leaning her head on his arm. As they got to her house Angel felt a familiar presence and his face changed, his fangs appearing, with one swift move he was in front of Buffy, his arm wrapped tightly around the male's neck in front of him.

"Spike! What the hell are you doing here?" Angel growled, his other arm swung around punching Spike hard in the face. Spike flew across the lawn landing hard beside the tree.

Buffy ran over to Angel, pulling the larger vampire off the smaller one, standing in between them. "He's good now, he has a chip, he can't hurt anyone." She yelled pushing her angry lover away from Spike's form.

Angel looked at her confused; she smiled then shrugged her shoulders. "Long story."

She turned to Spike and stood over him, looking down at him angrily. "What do you want Spike?" The anger was evident on her face as she stood glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

The bleach blond glanced up at her then to Angel, standing up he threw the last off his cigarette away and wiped the dust off his long duster.

"There's something you might want to see luv."

Angel growled moving in closer and Spike laughed nervously as he reached into his pocket for another cigarette, taking it out he sparked it.

Ignoring Spike's mocking stare Angel's hand wrapped tightly around the younger vampire's neck. "Don't you ever call her luv!" Angel's demon appeared and a low grumble escaped his lips.

Buffy watched and sighed loudly making them both look at her. "Come on, quit with the jealous act. What do you want Spike?"

Angel could hear the anger in her voice and the annoyed look in her eyes and he backed away giving Spike a chance to talk.

Spike took another drag of his smoke and a devious grin crossed his lips, his eyes narrowed toward his sire's and he snorted, "Follow me slayer." Spike spun around his black duster flapping in the wind, without saying anything else, he headed to town. Angel snarled loudly behind Spike and the younger vampire tensed, he could sense Angelus' rage more than usual and that frightened him. Buffy sighed loudly but followed behind.

After only a few moments the slayer looked up at her mate, giving him a reassuring look. A half grin crossed his mouth and his arms tightened around her waist. 'Spike wasn't going to touch her, or call her luv ever again, he was going to make sure of that.'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They were quiet as they headed down Revello drive and into the city centre. The Slayer sighed loudly at Angel's evil glare towards the younger vampire. She knew Angel was only doing it to protect her and because of the fact that his childe was evil when he left, but Spike wasn't anymore, he had actually tried his hardest to work with the Slayer and the scoobies in fighting against the evil that was in town. She kind of felt sorry for him; he had been through a lot those last couple of months. Trying to contain the rage from rising in her lover she squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

Angel knew what she was doing and a part of him wanted to torture Spike for getting this close to his Slayer.

Spike stopped abruptly in front of a large run down shack. Buffy scrunched her nose as the smell of rotting flesh and dried blood filled her nostrils. Snapping her head towards her mate she gave him a questioning look and moved closer to the bleached blond vampire. She grabbed his arm, her nails digging into his leather duster.

"What are we doing here, Spike?" She asked curiously, looking him straight in the eye.

Spike didn't respond, just headed up the rotting staircase and opened the door that was hanging on its hinges.

Angel knew exactly what kind of house this was. He growled. His face changed and his fangs gleamed in the moonlight as his eyes flashed yellow. With one swift move he had Spike against the wall, his hand wrapped around the smaller vampire's throat.

"Spike, why did you bring us here, boy!"

The anger in his voice almost resembled Angelus' and Spike quivered slightly in the older vampires grasp. For some reason he could feel his sire closer and he wondered how and why his former ally was coming out. Shrugging it off for a moment, he sneered at Angel and pushed him off roughly, making Angel trip over two bodies and into the wall across from him.

Buffy covered her mouth, her eyes widened at the scene in front of her. Her Slayer senses were going crazy…what was all this? Creeping towards the opening of the door, she hesitated for a moment before entering the building. Her mouth dropped open at the scene that unraveled before her. 'What the hell was this? There were humans here, and vampires, and it wasn't as if these vampires were killing for a feed. Scanning the small room her eyes caught a glimpse of two shadows in the corner. There was a vampire of medium build kneeling down over a small petite girl, his fangs were inching closer to her throat as his other hand slipped under her blouse. Buffy sniffed, the girl didn't seem at all scared instead she actually seemed aroused by what this vampire was doing. 'What the hell was going on? Why was this girl letting this creature touch her like that?

Angel knew exactly what she was thinking and brushed his hands off on his duster and slipped his hand in hers, pulling her closer to him. "It's a vampire whore house."

She glanced up at him not really understanding what he meant.

Spike snickered, "Bloody hell slayer, these humans get off on this…they enjoy it." He glanced toward Angel, stepped over a pile of bodies and headed up the creaky stairs.

Angel growled at Spike pulling Buffy along with him. "Dammit Spike! Why the hell did you bring her here?" Buffy noticed the rage consuming Angel and she shivered at the bodies around her. A young handsome man looked up at her, his eyes were filled with guilt. The humans and vampires stopped what they were doing for a moment and watched the three head up the stairs.

The slayer couldn't believe what she was seeing…it was disgusting…unnatural. The smell of the arousal and blood filled her senses and she swallowed the vomit that was forming in the back of her throat.

Reaching the top of the staircase, they headed through the dark hallway, and Buffy grew nervous. What was Spike going to show her? What or who could possibly be here that would involve her. Angel could tell she was scared and he pulled her closer, rubbing her back lightly with his right arm.

"What could you possibly want to show Buffy here, Spike?" Angel hissed, his eyes piercing towards the younger vampire.

Spike sneered then stopped, making both Buffy and Angel almost walk into to him. Spike grinned the most taunting smile Buffy had ever seen and her stomach knotted. Grabbing a piece of her shirt Spike opened the door and pulled her inside. She hesitated pulling way from Spike's grip, squinting into the dark room she moved slowly and nervously inside. She could hear voices…moans of ecstasy. Her hearing sharpened and the man's voice was louder this time.

"Oh, yes…suck me harder…right there…hmm, just like that."

"Oh my god." The slayer entered the room more and her mossy eyes fell on the man in front of her. She closed her eyes and opened them again, trying to shake the image she was seeing.

"Riley?"

Riley heard her and looked up, seeing his girlfriend staring at him, he swallowed hard. What the hell was she doing here? How did she find him? Realizing the 'vampire whore' was still on him, he pushed her off, standing up abruptly.

Angel heard her gasp and he stomped into the room bumping into Spike. His yellow eyes caught a glimpse of what Buffy was seeing and he almost fell over. It was Finn. Riley's brown eyes looked up to Angel and back to Buffy and he ignored the evil smirk across the vampire's face and pushed past Angel to get to Buffy.

"Buffy, I…It's not what it looks like." Riley stammered walking closer.

Her eyes turned dark, rage threatened to overwhelm her as she tried to hide the hurt and betrayal she was feeling. Tears formed in her eyes, but she wiped them away. She turned and ran from the room, tripping down the stairs and fleeing from the building.

Riley looked at Angel and the large vampire snarled, " I should kill you now… boy!"

Angel growled angrily and settled for pushing Riley across the room instead of killing him, at least for now. He ran out of the room at full speed frantic to catch his tiny slayer. He could sense her, she wasn't far only a half a block. Sprinting across the street he entered the cemetery and found her instantly, sitting on the grass in front of a tombstone.

"Buffy?"

She glanced up at him, her eyes were red and her face was flushed, she tried to speak but all that came out was a gurgle. He reached for her, tracing his fingers lightly down her face.

"Shh…it's okay, love…everything will be okay."

The slayer's greenish eyes glanced up to the full moon and she wiggled closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I... I don't know what to say." She whispered her gaze glancing down at her hands and then to him.

"I…I thought he was different, it felt normal."

She stood and paced back and fourth in front of him, her hands clenched into fists and she screamed at the top of her lungs. She spun around, her leg flying in front of her; with one more scream she kicked the gravestone, breaking it to pieces.

"Buffy." His voice was full of love and concern and she stopped, taking in a large deep breath.

"Angel darling, Where are you."

Angel blinked twice, his eyes adjusting to the pitch-black darkness. What the hell, where was he?

A figure appeared out of the darkness and into the handsome vampire's view, and he blinked again.

Darla smiled and reached for his face, tracing her fingers down his cheekbone.

Angel was confused and his face showed it. Darla smiled at him, an almost eerie smile, and he backed away slightly. "Darla…What the… Where is Buffy?"

Darla snarled showing her fangs then pushed him hard knocking him to the ground. Moving swiftly she stepped over him and crouched down sitting on top of him. She leaned in her lips brushing against his earlobe. "Does it always come to her, luv? Why? She doesn't need you like I do." His sire purred into his ear and bite down lightly on his earlobe, drawing a little bit of blood.

Buffy stared at Angel, he looked blankly passed her and she grew worried. Stepping closer to him she waved her hand in front of him trying to get his attention. "Angel, Angel!"

Angel blinked twice and his vision cleared. Buffy's scared look startled him and he backed away stumbling to the ground.

"Where did she go?" He stuttered, lifting himself off the ground and scanning the cemetery.

Buffy watched him with worried eyes and crept closer placing her hand on his shoulder. "Who Angel, who did you see?"

The crackling of Darla's estranged laugh echoed through his ears and Angel backed away from the slayer, turning into the direction of the outskirts of Sunnydale.

"This can't be happening…I killed you! What the hell do you want from me? Go away! Just go away!" With two sharp leaps, Angel ran fast through the cemetery and away from Buffy heading quickly through the dark bushes.

The slayer became even more concerned and she screamed her lover's name, following him through the eerie forest.

TBC….


End file.
